


A Chain Made Of Precious Gemstones

by Bunsuu



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Animated (2007)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Arranged Marriage, Arranged Marriage, Coercion, Creepy Fluff, Dubcon Kissing, Dubious Consent, Exhibitionism, Extremely Dubious Consent, Industrial Revolution AU, Lots of dubcon because Trion's an old glitch, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-22
Updated: 2015-05-19
Packaged: 2018-03-19 00:39:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3589788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bunsuu/pseuds/Bunsuu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After an unfortunate accident, Sentinel's creators are left grasping for straws at the pedes of a wealthy and powerful old aristocrat. Alpha Trion offers them a deal they cannot refuse; and now their oldest is paying their dues. Contains creepy Alpha Trion, and very dubious consent.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 1.1 - Prologue: A Deal

"Do it, if not for me and your carrier, for your brothers."

That's what they had told him.

Sentinel came from a small but comfortable household; not very wealthy but comfortable with what they had in their quaint little home close to the factory that his creators worked in. A baron, old, rich, and powerful, owned the business and in extension everything within the compact township. One solar cycle, there was a malfunction within the large machine that Sentinel's carrier worked with. The manager had gotten severely injured by the out of control mechanism and was rushed to the local medic. In a strange turn of events, his carrier was blamed for the accident by the upper executive managers and now both of his creators' jobs were in jeopardy. They couldn't find another place to work, the town's primary employer was the factory, and everything else was owned by the factory. 

Including their home. Faced with eviction, Sentinel's creators pleaded with their managers to reconsider; but there was no response. With no other option available, they arranged a meeting with the mogul himself. Surprisingly, the aristocrat wanted to meet them in their own shabby little cottage. Two solar cycles passed, and on the third he arrived at midday. When Sentinel heard the chime of the doorbell he scooped up his two brothers and their toys hurriedly and left the room. The door to the sitting room was locked, the soundproof barrier disturbingly quiet and setting Sentinel ill at ease. Half a joor passed slowly as he read to his youngest brother and the middle brother sat in the windowsill, drawing on a datapad. Neither of them knew the extent of their problems like Sentinel did. He was many stellar cycles older than them; considered an adult, even. Staying in the household to care for his younger siblings was what was expected of him, and, there wasn't anywhere else to go, honestly, so Sentinel remained.

A comm message from his carrier startled him, which made his sparkling-brother giggle at his expression. It read 'go to my cupboard and fetch 4 glasses and the bottle of engex with the blue label. Quickly.' Telling his brother to watch the sparkling, Sentinel rushed to grab the required articles and paced back to the locked door, asking for entrance by knocking. The door opened immediately, and Sentinel scurried in with the tray he was using to hold everything in his servos. Both of the strangers looked up at Sentinel curiously from their place on the sofa. As was expected of him, he smiled and nodded politely, greeting their guests in a quiet voice. He moved to the side of the sitting room table, kneeled, and poured each petit glass full of engex with tedious care. Sentinel gave everyone their glass one at a time, servos barely quivering with their nervousness. The business associate/factory chief manager looked at him with disintrest written in their sneer. Embarrassed, Sentinel didn't make eye contact with the executive himself as he gave the old mech his glass of engex. 

Sentinel didn't see the way his turquoise-blue optics fixated upon him with predatory interest; watching every movement of the younger mech's frame with clandestine intent. Bidding everyone goodbye, Sentinel turned and shuffled out of the room. The baron's optics stared after him, and, in particular, Sentinel's aft. Alarm sirens blared in Sentinel's sire's helm when he happened to notice Alpha Trion's keen interest in his creation's frame as Sentinel exited the parlor. Old lech...! The door shut and locked with an audible 'beep'. 

"Hmm, actually, I think we can work something out..."

"Wait- what?!" The manager was aghast.

"Really?!" Sentinel's carrier smiled brightly.

"Indeed we can! Oh, and," Alpha Trion chuckled good-naturedly, a sly grin on his gray faceplates. "By the way, your creation is quite the gentlemech. What is his designation?"

"Sentinel." 

"A lovely name. How old is Sentinel? He seems to be quite... mature."

Horror strangled the spark of Sentinel's sire; he quickly realized just what the price of this deal was going to cost them.

His spark sunk a klik later and a bitter taste filled his intake. 

This was necessary. There was no other choice.

Hopefully Sentinel would understand.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Date night.

Things were moving too fast. Sentinel stood in front of the mirror in his quarters as his sire waxed his plating to a resplendant gloss. Yesterday evening, both of his creators pulled him aside and explained what the deal they had made with the debutaunt entailed. He hadn't reacted then, and today Sentinel still found himself in a moderate state of shock. An arranged bonding? To that mech whom he had only spared a glance? And to top it all off with a big, garishly scarlet bow, their ceremony was to be... tomorrow.

It was preposterous! Though, Sentinel did recall being told that it will be a very private ceremony. But it still left him dizzy. He was single yesterday, and tomorrow he'll be bonded. It was all a lot to swallow for the young bot. His creators finished and sat him down in the sitting room, scurrying away to tend to Primus knows what. A quarter of a joor passed before the visitor notice chimed and all of a sudden his creators returned, half leading and half pushing him to the front door. With a click, the door opened, and Sentinel was greeted by the older aristrocrat with a disarming smile. Sentinel smiled back, and a few words were exchanged before his servo was tucked in the crook of Trion's arm and he was led into Trion's personal transport. 

Once the door had closed behind Sentinel, he was gestured to sit in a booth seat nearby. He sat down, trying his hardest not to be as rigid as someone whose joints were badly rusted. Trion followed him swiftly, cornering Sentinel in the booth, leaning uncomfortably close to the blue bot. Fighting to stop himself from shrinking back further in his seat, Sentinel swallowed thinly and tentatively tried to ever so slightly tilt himself towards the domineering presence. That seemed to please the bot, which was good; his betrothed wrapped an arm around Sentinel's waist and tugged him forward to straddle his lap. 

"Lovely..." Trion slid a servo down Sentinel's side to grasp his hip strut. "We're going to go see a film, and then I'll take you back to your creators' home." 

The fact that he hadn't mentioned his home as his home was... somewhat unsettling for Sentinel, but, there was nothing he could say. 

Sentinel did however force himself to smile brightly at his intended. "Okay, Alpha Trion! That sounds wonderful; thank you." 

"It's my pleasure, really. How much you enjoy yourself matters the most to me."

Really a sweet sentiment by itself, but, spoken by this mech in this situation? Kind of strange...

"You're so kind to me, Alpha Trion..." Sentinel pretended to be enamoured with the bot. 

Swallowing the shreds of his pride, Sentinel wrapped his arms around Trion's neck cabling. 

But then the doors chimed, indicating their arrival at the location. Trion ushered him up and out the door with an arm wrapped around Sentinel's chassis. His servo was laying almost indecently against Sentinel's back struts, too low to be innocent. What was there to do about it though? Sentinel shivered a little but left it alone. He honestly hadn't payed much attention to what movie Trion purchased tickets for, and when they shuffled into the theater itself Sentinel dully noticed that there weren't a lot of bots besides themselves in the seats. It must be an old movie, perhaps? Trion picked their seats to be in the... darkest and most secluded area available.

Unnerving. They sat down in their seats; Sentinel's seat was between the wall and Trion's own. Even though the young Autobot had a feeling that he was suddenly much more vulnerable in this situation, he tried to pay attention to the movie when it began. About a dozen or so megacycles into the movie, something brushed Sentinel's thigh. Something that felt suspiciously like a servo. Trying to remain polite and inconspicuous, he didn't react in any physical way, keeping his optics glued to the screen. Then it happened again. Except this time, it rested there. Nobody was even in the same row as he and Alpha Trion, so, the culprit was obviously his intended. 

Sentinel faught to keep himself from grimacing as it slid up to the inside of his thigh. Old slagging pervert! Still, he didn't react. He couldn't, because his creators needed this deal. Defeated, he decided to do nothing to try and stymie Trion's quite... forward advance. Apparently, that seemed to make the old bot more impishly lewd; fingertips began to caress the joint connecting his stabilizer to his pelvic struts in an intimate fashion. Glancing over to the side, Sentinel startled as he found Trion's gaze fixated upon him rather than at least pretending to be watching the movie. As he turned around and opened his intake to speak, Alpha Trion took the opportunity to lean closer and steal a kiss. Shock numbed all the feeling in Sentinel's circuits as he felt Trion's glossa slip between his derma and into his intake. Now the older mech's servo was rubbing directly upon his panel in a way that was far from being discreet. 

What the slag did the old glitch think he was doing?! They weren't alone in here! But Trion didn't seem to care as he deepened the kiss and traced the seams of Sentinel's panel indecently. Trying to pull back, Sentinel squirmed beneath his betrothed's servo and derma; but to no avail. Alpha Trion was stubbornly insistent in keeping his glossa in Sentinel's intake. To the young bot's shame, he felt his panel heat up and fans click on as this continued. Even worse, an anonymous mech's optics were drawn to the duo in curiousity of the sound's origin. It was painfully obvious as to what they were doing, and Sentinel had never felt more embarrassed in his entire life. 

"Alp-hhh-pha-- someone's-- watching...!" The mumbled words came out garbled, smothered by Trion's glossa. 

For an instant, Trion pulled away and gave Sentinel a sly look with a wicked grin on his faceplates. "I don't mind, in fact," Trion did something with his fingers which caused Sentinel's panel to open of its' own volition. "I daresay I want them to watch us, darling." 

Thankfully, Sentinel's outburst was muffled by Alpha Trion immediately kissing him again.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Bloop bloop


End file.
